pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel type
-type Pokémon (Metal-type in the TCG) are made of, or coated with, steel. They, along with -type Pokémon and -type Pokémon, are the three types that represent earth's minerals (all three are immune to the Sandstorm weather condition) with steel representing metal. Steel Pokémon are known for their resilience and strength. Magnemite and Magneton were the first Pokémon to be reclassified from a single-type ( -types) to a / dual-type. This was because, like the -type, Pokémon were not introduced until Generation II, and the Magnemite family were first introduced in Generation I. To date, there are only 6 pure Steel-type Pokémon, one being Arceus with the Iron Plate. With that, there are only 5 that are not alternative forms. Steel-type Pokémon possess 11 resistances, higher than any other single Pokémon type. They also have a full immunity to attacks. They are highly effective against and -types but have weaknesses to , and -type attacks. Stee-types are renowned for having the largest amount of resistances defensively, but also have a large amount of weaknesses, including Fire and Water. Abilities of Steel Pokémon Natural *Anticipation - Just Wormadam (Trash Cloak) ; This is a / ability. *Clear Body *Defiant - Unique to the Pawniard family. *Download - Just Genesect; This is a ability. *Flash Fire - Just Heatran; This is a ability. *Heatproof - Unique to the Bronzor family. *Hustle - Just Durant; This is a / ability. *Hyper Cutter - Just Mawile; This is a ability. *Inner Focus - This is a ability. *Intimidate - Just Mawile; This is a ability. *Iron Barbs - Unique to the Ferroseed Family. *Justified - Just Cobalion; This is a ability. *Keen Eye - Just Skarmory; This is a ability. *Levitate - Just the Bronzor family; This is a ability. *Magnet Pull *Minus - Just the Klink family. *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Steel Arceus). *Plus - Just the Klink family. *Pressure - Just Dialga; This is a ability. *Rock Head - This is a ability. *Sand Force - Just Excadrill; This is a ability. *Sand Rush - Just Excadrill; This is a / ability. *Serene Grace - Just Jirachi; This is a ability. *Shell Armor - Just Escavalier; This is a ability. *Steadfast - Just Lucario; This is a ability. *Sturdy - This is a ability. *Swarm - This is a ability. *Technician - Just Scizor; This is a ability. *Torrent - Just Empoleon; This is a ability. Dream World *Analytic - Just the Magnemite family; This is a ability. *Flame Body - Just Heatran; This is a ability. *Heavy Metal *Light Metal *Mold Breaker - Just Excadrill; This is a ability. *Overcoat - This is a ability. *Sheer Force - This is a / / ability. *Soundproof - Just the Shieldon family; This is a ability. *Telepathy - Just Dialga; This is a ability. *Truant - Just Durant; This is a ability. *Weak Armor - Just Skarmory; This is a ability. Steel Pokémon families Delta Species Steel Pokémon *Charizard (Electric) *Blastoise (Fighting) *Beedrill (Bug) *Pidgeot (Electric) *Pichu - Pikachu - Raichu *Sandslash (Ground) *Nidoran♀ - Nidorina - Nidoqueen *Vileplume (Psychic) *Crobat (Poison) *Meowth (Dark) - Persian (Dark) *Kingler (Fire) *Marowak (Fighting) *Starmie (Water) *Magikarp - Gyarados (Electric) *Eevee - Vaporeon (Water)/Jolteon (Electric)/Flareon (Fire)/Espeon (Psychic)/Umbreon (Dark) *Dragonite (Electric) *Mewtwo (Fire) *Ledyba - Ledian *Azumarill (Water) *Tyranitar (Fire) *Mightyena (Dark) *Gardevoir (Psychic) *Flygon (Grass) *Zangoose *Cradily (Dark) *Armaldo (Fighting) *Tropius *Chimecho *Salamence (Fire) *Metagross (Electric) *Latias (Electric) *Latios (Electric) *Rayquaza (Electric or Water) *Deoxys es:Tipo acero Category:Pokémon Types Category:Steel Pokémon